This invention generally relates to ball or roller-type applicators for cometics and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to a complete rollertype applicator package including a closure, a fitment, a wide-surface dispensing roller and a container for the product to be dispensed. Particularly, this invention relates to an improved package wherein the closure incorporates a quantity of resilient material, such as a foamed polymer, positioned to contact the dispensing roller and the fitment to form an improved seal to prevent leakage of product when the closure is placed into engagement with the container.
The ball-type applicator is well known in the art for dispensing of cosmetics of various types, particularly liquid deodorants and perfumes. Examples of pertinent prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,975,466 and 4,002,411. Each of these patents teaches the general combination of a closure, fitment and ball as applied to the finish portion of a container neck. However, in each of these patents only a single seal is provided between the fitment and the dispensing ball upon application of the closure to the container. Thus, there is always the possibility of leakage of product from the container during shipping and storage of the assembled package. For example, if the fitment should become distorted or stressed, such a single seal could fail and result in leakage. Furthermore, drying of the product on the ball may occur which impedes rotation of the ball or roller. In addition, utilization of a non-spherical or wide-surface roller in place of a spherical ball creates additional sealing problems. Furthermore, if the package is to be utilized for dispensing powder type cosmetics the required clearance between the roller and the fitment complicates the problem of sealing the container upon application of the closure of the container.